AJ/Gallery/Season 4 (1-10)
The Chicken Circus! S4E1 Blaze and Darington come up the road.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington head for the circus.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington pass trucks.png S4E1 Guess what.png S4E1 We're seeing a show.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington arrive at the circus tent.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington approach the circus tent.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington enter the circus tent.png S4E1 Blaze checking on Darington.png S4E1 Darington pops out of the popcorn.png S4E1 Blaze, AJ and Darington laughing.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington hear the circus fanfare.png S4E1 AJ "Looks like the circus is about to start".png S4E1 Blaze, AJ and Darington take their seats.png S4E1 Turquoise chicken balancing on ball.png S4E1 Pink and orange chickens flipping past.png S4E1 Trucks cheering for the circus chickens.png S4E1 Trucks watching another chicken.png S4E1 Crusher appears on the tightrope.png S4E1 Crusher flies toward the chickens' seesaw.png S4E1 Crusher accidentally launches the chickens.png S4E1 Blaze "We're gonna find 'em".png S4E1 Darington agrees with the mission.png S4E1 Darington "Hang on, chickens".png The Pickle Family Campout Robot Power S4E3 Trucks at the market.png S4E3 Blaze's grand entrance.png S4E3 Blue truck greeting Blaze.png S4E3 Green truck greeting Blaze.png S4E3 Blaze says hi.png S4E3 Bump Bumperman with ice cream.png S4E3 Blaze and AJ hear machinery.png S4E3 Axle City Garage.png S4E3 Let's go see.png S4E3 Blaze entering the garage.png S4E3 Blaze and AJ look for Gabby.png S4E3 Blaze and AJ hear Gabby.png S4E3 Gabby found.png S4E3 Gabby is making a robot.png S4E3 Blaze "We'll help you find it".png S4E3 Blaze looks around.png S4E3 AJ and Gabby impressed by the robot.png S4E3 Blaze, AJ and Gabby see the robot working.png S4E3 Gabby explains robotics step three.png S4E3 Blaze wants to play with the robot.png S4E3 Blaze gets out a ball.png S4E3 Ball tossed.png S4E3 Blaze, AJ and Gabby cheer the robot on.png S4E3 Gabby's robot catches the ball.png S4E3 Blaze, AJ and Gabby congratulate the robot.png S4E3 Crusher and Pickle watching Gabby's robot.png S4E3 Blaze sees Crusher and Pickle get blasted out.png S4E3 Others come to Blaze's aid.png S4E3 Gabby stops the panicking.png S4E3 AJ "What if we build a robot of our own?".png|"Hey, what if we build a robot of our own?" S4E3 AJ "A robot just as big and strong".png|"A robot just as big and strong as they are!" S4E3 Gabby likes AJ's idea.png S4E3 Blaze ready to use robotics.png S4E3 View becomes a blue grid.png S4E3 Gabby announces step one.png S4E3 Let's give the robot some legs.png S4E3 Blaze using his headlights to project the robot design.png S4E3 The robot should have arms.png S4E3 AJ and Gabby after the designing.png S4E3 Time for step two.png S4E3 Go for it.png S4E3 Blaze about to charge.png S4E3 Everyone marvels at Robot Blaze.png S4E3 Crusher "Even I have to admit".png S4E3 Blaze helping AJ up.png S4E3 AJ sits in Robot Blaze.png S4E3 AJ codes Blaze to run and lift.png S4E3 Blaze starts to glow.png S4E3 Blaze running through the broken wall.png S4E3 Robot Blaze ready to stop the wrecking robots.png S4E3 Robot Blaze stands ready.png Breaking the Ice Robots to the Rescue S4E5 Robot Blaze appears on a ledge.png S4E5 Blaze greeting his friends.png S4E5 Robot Blaze standing tall.png S4E5 Zip cord appears above Blaze.png S4E5 Blaze ziplines down.png S4E5 Blaze joins his friends.png S4E5 Everyone saying Let's Blaze.png The Super-Size Prize T-Rex Trouble S4E7 Blaze and Zeg arrive at Dinosaur Valley.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg passing rocks.png S4E7 Zeg "That fun!".png S4E7 Blaze "Look down there".png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg see dinosaurs.png S4E7 Blaze, Zeg and dinosaurs come to the disaster.png S4E7 Blaze "Don't worry, Zeg".png S4E7 Blaze knows a power that's super strong.png S4E7 AJ declares robot power.png S4E7 Zeg excited to use robot power.png S4E7 Blaze projecting the robot model.png S4E7 We need a body next.png S4E7 Zeg says they need arms.png S4E7 Blaze "It's robot time!".png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg transform into robots.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg strike a pose.png S4E7 Dinosaurs gather round Robot Blaze and Robot Zeg.png S4E7 Zeg "Robot strong!".png S4E7 Let's lift the rock.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg lift the rock.png S4E7 Zeg says you're welcome to the stegosaurus.png S4E7 AJ "We're glad you're safe".png S4E7 Blaze spins the ball on his finger.png S4E7 Blaze tosses the ball.png S4E7 Dinosaurs follow the ball.png S4E7 Ankylosaurus hits the ball.png S4E7 Blaze, Zeg and AJ laugh.png S4E7 Blaze, Zeg and AJ hear stomping.png S4E7 Blaze "More dinosaurs are coming to play".png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg watch the baby t-rexes chase each other.png S4E7 AJ "That baby t-rex sure likes to stomp".png S4E7 Zeg names the blue t-rex Stompy.png S4E7 Stompy tags the red t-rex.png S4E7 Zeg names the red t-rex Chompy.png S4E7 Purple t-rex appears between Zeg's legs.png S4E7 Baby t-rexes regroup on a rock.png S4E7 Tag is over.png S4E7 Blaze "They must've gone too far".png S4E7 Zeg knows where the baby t-rexes live.png S4E7 AJ shows the baby t-rex's home.png S4E7 Blaze consoles the babies.png S4E7 Zeg promises they'll get them home.png S4E7 Stompy, Chompy and Squeak hop on Blaze and Zeg.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg with the baby t-rexes on them.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg shout "Robot power!".png Meatball Mayhem Robots in Space S4E9 Monster Machines responding to Commander Megan.png S4E9 Blaze "Loud and clear".png S4E9 Blaze introducing Commander Megan.png S4E9 Zeg "That is important mission".png S4E9 Let's look for the satellite.png S4E9 Look carefully.png S4E9 Monster Machines cheer for Commander Megan.png S4E9 AJ and Gabby happy for Commander Megan.png S4E9 Blaze "Way to go".png S4E9 Darington "You're a hero".png S4E9 Monster Machines shocked.png S4E9 Starla "Are you okay?".png S4E9 Blaze "We'll have to go into outer space".png S4E9 Monster Machines on blue grid.png S4E9 Blaze and friends ready for a space robot transformation.png S4E9 Blaze "Time to become".png S4E9 Monster Machines about to transform.png S4E9 Monster Machines jump through the space robot model.png S4E9 Robot Blaze standing tall.png S4E9 Commander Megan "Looking good, Robot Blaze".png S4E9 Blaze "Your space robot friends are on their way!".png S4E9 Monster Machines get into launch positions.png S4E9 Count down with us.png S4E9 Monster Machines "3!".png S4E9 Monster Machines "2!".png S4E9 Monster Machines "1!".png S4E9 Monster Machines fly past trucks.png S4E9 Monster Machines flying upward.png S4E9 Blaze leading the pack.png S4E9 Monster Machines fly away from Earth.png S4E9 Monster Machines fly past the screen.png S4E9 Blaze passes by.png S4E9 Blaze watching Darington.png S4E9 Blaze and Stripes fly through Starla's lasso.png S4E9 Monster Machines flying over Stripes.png S4E9 Watts, Zeg and Blaze flying.png S4E9 Monster Machines pass by a nebula.png S4E9 Monster Machines all together again.png S4E9 Monster Machines "Space robot power!" 2.png S4E9 Monster Machines leaving Saturn.png S4E9 Let's use Blazing Speed.png S4E9 Blazing Speed infuses everyone.png S4E9 Blast off with Blazing Speed.png S4E9 Everyone saying Let's Blaze.png S4E9 Monster Machines and ship go back the way they came.png S4E9 Monster Machines and ship fly back past Saturn.png S4E9 Blaze "Next stop, home".png S4E9 Commander Megan working the controls.png S4E9 Zeg using Blazing Speed.png S4E9 Blaze, Watts and Darington use Blazing Speed.png Power Tires Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 AJ driving Blaze confidently.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-10 S1E11 AJ does a subtraction problem.png|Season 1 Episodes 11-20 S2E1 AJ ready to open the valve.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-10 S2E17 AJ "What if we go 20?".png|Season 2 Episodes 11-20 S3E9 AJ activates Visor View.png|Season 3 Episodes 1-10 S3E16 AJ shows the map to the viewer.png|Season 3 Episodes 11-20 S4E3 AJ "It wasn't as easy".png|Season 4 Episodes 1-10 S4E14 AJ puts his police hat on.png|Season 4 Episodes 11-20 To return to the page for AJ, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries